Deadly Class (TV Series)
Deadly Class is an ongoing American television series by the Russo Brothers based on the comic book series of the same name from Image Comics. It premiered on January 16, 2019, on Syfy. Syfy cancelled the show on June 4, 2019 after a single season.'Deadly Class' Cancelled By SyFy Premise Set in a dark, heightened world against the backdrop of the late 80s counterculture, Deadly Class follows a homeless, disillusioned teen recruited into King's Dominion, a storied elite private school where the world's top crime families send their next generations. Maintaining his moral code while surviving a ruthless curriculum, vicious social cliques and his own adolescent uncertainties soon proves to be vital.[https://comicbook.com/tv-shows/2019/01/04/deadly-class-featurette-embraces-the-80s/ Burlingame, Russ (January 3, 2019) "'Deadly Class' Featurette Embraces the '80s". ComicBook.com Retrieved Feburary 20, 2019] Cast :For the full credits of the series, see Deadly Class (TV Series)/Credits Main Cast *Benedict Wong as Master Lin *Benjamin Wadsworth as Marcus Lopez *Lana Condor as Saya Kuroki *Maria Gabriela de Faria as Maria Salazar *Luke Tennie as Willie Lewis *Liam James as Billy *Michel Duval as Chico Recurring Cast *Henry Rollins as Jürgen Denke *Erica Cerra as Miss De Luca *Taylor Hickson as Petra *Siobhan Williams as Brandy Lynn *Sean Depner as Viktor *Jack Gillett as Lex *Isaiah Lehtinen as Shabnam *Ryan Robbins as Rory Heemsle *Juan Grey as Juan *Tom Stevens as Chester "Fuckface" Wilson Guest Cast *Olivia Cheng as Madame Gao *Christopher Heyerdahl as Master Zane *Brian Posehn as Dwight Shandy *French Stewart as Scorpio Slasher *Ice-T as Himself *Victor Andrews Turgeon-Trelles as Holy Ghost *Kelcey Mawema as Gabrielle *David Zayas as El Alma del Diablo Episodes Season 1 Production & Filming The series was ordered to series on April 18, 2018 for a 2019 Release.Syfy Picks Up To Series 'Deadly Class' Drama Based On Graphic Novel From The Russo Brothers A first look trailer was released on May 14, 2018.First Trailer For Syfy's Deadly Class; New Look At George R.R. Martin's Nightflyers The pilot was released as a preview on YouTube December 20, 2018. The series was filmed in Vancouver, Canada and San Francisco, California. Gallery Teasers DEADLY CLASS "Just Say No" Teaser Trailer SYFY DEADLY CLASS “Rules” Teaser Trailer SYFY DEADLY CLASS Maximum Destruction SYFY DEADLY CLASS Meet Marcus SYFY DEADLY CLASS Meet Saya SYFY DEADLY CLASS Meet Maria SYFY DEADLY CLASS Meet The Misfits SYFY DEADLY CLASS Normal Is Death SYFY DEADLY CLASS Rage SYFY DEADLY CLASS Student Life SYFY Trailers DEADLY CLASS Official Trailer 2 SYFY DEADLY CLASS Chosen - January 16 SYFY Behind the Scenes DEADLY CLASS Rick Remender’s Origin Story SYFY DEADLY CLASS Killer Advice SYFY DEADLY CLASS Kings Dominion Class Superlatives SYFY DEADLY CLASS Behind The Scenes - Cliques SYFY DEADLY CLASS Behind The Scenes - Henry Rollins SYFY DEADLY CLASS Behind The Scenes - Meet The Real Misfits SYFY DEADLY CLASS Behind The Scenes -Tearing Down The 80s SYFY DEADLY CLASS Behind The Punk Style SYFY DEADLY CLASS Behind The Badass Action SYFY DEADLY CLASS On Set - Crashing The Party SYFY DEADLY CLASS On Set - Never Card An Assassin SYFY DEADLY CLASS On Set - Students VS. Ninja SYFY DEADLY CLASS Studio Tour SYFY DEADLY CLASS Studio Tour - The Dorm SYFY DEADLY CLASS Newlyfriends SYFY References External Links * * }} * * Category:Deadly Class Category:Deadly Class (TV series)